marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Infiltration into the PRIDE Construction Site
The Infiltration into the PRIDE Construction Site was a mission orchestrated by the Runaways to uncover and sabotage the secret operation PRIDE had undertaken by pretending to build a school on the PRIDE Construction Site. It eventually turned into an open confrontation between the Runaways and PRIDE. Background In an attempt to fulfill his plans and release a mysterious living being from under the surface, Jonah assembled the PRIDE, a group of several people with various skills and connections in different areas. Jonah tasked the members of PRIDE to take possession of a land in South Los Angeles, where he pretended they would dig out a source of clean and renewable energy. For fifteen years, the PRIDE, and notably the affiliated companies Geoffrey Wilder Construction Inc. and Nemo, pretended to be building a school on this construction site.Runaways: 1.05: Kingdom However, the teenage children of the members of PRIDE, known as the Runaways, discovered that their parents actually took part in ritual sacrifices and struggled to understand the purpose of such criminal activities. During their investigation, Molly Hernandez found a video recorded by her parents Gene and Alice. In this video, they warned her about the fact that the PRIDE's activities could cause colossal damage in the whole California. Therefore, the Runaways decided to infiltrate the PRIDE Construction Site in order to end the project. Infiltration Upon arriving in the PRIDE Construction Site, the Runaways were confronted by Carl, a member of the Church of Gibborim, who asked them about their presence. Karolina Dean told him to call her father Frank Dean to confirm that they had the right to be there, as she had told everything the Runaways had discovered about PRIDE since he seemed to be impartial in it. Carl called Frank and got the confirmation that the teenagers could enter the site. Unbeknownst to them, however, Frank told Jonah about the Runaways' presence. The Runaways quickly explored the site and found the gigantic hole dug by the drill built by Nemo. They decided to split up to complete their plans. While Nico Minoru stood watch, Karolina, Alex Wilder, and Molly Hernandez pushed a truck down into the hole to estimate its depths. Meanwhile, Gert Yorkes and Chase Stein, despite arguing about them having sex during the dance they had attended earlier, managed to switch off the drill when Stein used his Fistigons to fry the systems. attempts to fill the hole]] Once the drill was switched off, the Runaways decided to fill the hole. Nico used the Staff of One to summon a local sandstorm which soon began to do it, but the process was interrupted when the PRIDE members arrived and Tina Minoru reclaimed the Staff of One. The PRIDE attempted to convince their children to stop and come with them, but the Runaways stood against them, with Karolina revealing her powers, much to the PRIDE's astonishment. attacks the PRIDE with the Fistigons]] The teenagers were soon joined by the Yorkeses dinosaur. Dale Yorkes then engaged the hostilities by shooting a tranquilizing bullet to the dinosaur to incapacitate it. In retaliation, Stein fired at them with the Fistigons, but Tina protected the members of PRIDE with the Staff of One. Karolina then emitted powerful light beams which were also stopped by the Staff's shield barrier, albeit more difficultly. stand against Jonah and the PRIDE]] Hernandez attempted to help by lifting a fuel barrel, preparing to throw it at the PRIDE. However, Jonah intervened in the fight, taking Hernandez down with a light burst. Jonah then unleashed a powerful light wave which knocked over the other Runaways. However, the teenagers stood back, joined by the dinosaur once Gert removed the tranquilizing bullet. attacks Karolina Dean]] However, Karolina figured out that Jonah had come for her and had no real interest in her friends. Therefore, she instructed them to leave. Although Nico initially refused, Karolina persuaded her to flee with the rest of the Runaways. While they left, Karolina remained to fight against her biological father. Jonah fired a first light ball at Karolina, but she withstood it. The two of them then fired their light beams at each other, creating a powerful vortex which exploded moments later, causing all nearby electrical systems to fail, including the Fistigons and the Runaways' car. The blast knocked out Karolina, who was captured by Jonah to remain in his custody. As the Runaways were unable to leave with their car, Nico decided to check the site to see what had happened. She found out about Karolina's capture and warned her friends that their parents were now looking for them, prompting them to leave the construction site.Runaways: 1.10: Hostile Aftermath Karolina Dean was taken to the Church of Gibborim Executive Office where Jonah held her captive. Struggling to decide their next move, the Runaways, who hesitated between leaving Los Angeles to devise a plan or attempting to rescue Karolina nonetheless, chose the second option. They reached out to Leslie Dean's assistant Vaughn Kaye. With his assistance, Chase Stein and Molly Hernandez were able to rescue Karolina. Moreover, during the battle at the PRIDE Construction Site, the members of PRIDE got to witness by themselves that Jonah was ready to harm their children to complete his own goals. As Dale Yorkes and Stacey Yorkes discovered that there was a living being beneath the construction site which Jonah seemingly wanted to find, the PRIDE realized that they had been played all along. As a result, they decided to turn on Jonah and started plotting his demise. References Category:Events